codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Plot Interview With David Byrnes-Call of Duty: DoW official/@comment-4514662-20130624221224/@comment-5670680-20130627205244
This time, i'll not clearify if i respect you or i don't, but you get my point. I think it's clear to that this wiki is free to use any way the writer wants to. If you don't like writing a novelly like story, why not do something you like to do. All that stupid complaining about: "The game never releases, derp." but so does the story neither be published as a book. why do i keep saying this, coz youll be like " I ALOL'd so hard, the milk came out of my nose." but i don't care, if you don't want people to react this way, you shouldn't saay anything that is completly useless because we all know it. And what kind of genre, what is in your eyes THE GENRE. War? Pain of War? Another bad thing in war which have to be detailed? or is it the fun of writing something you love to do, because there are some creative people of here, who stayed after people complaining, but there are also people scared off due this kind of commenting. I know a guy who made a fanfic which was liqued bullshit, but he really enjoyed it in my eyes and kept posting it every day, but people kept saying like: "Bad grammar, fucking bad storyline and this isn't correct." After that, never heard of him again, and even after that, there were people still posting that kind of things on it. After that i realised that if i was that person, i would have stopped to. I am dutch, so my first work was in dutch. I translated it to a page with huge grammar fails, but why should i focus on that. Because english speaking people want it? i just went on with posting storyline and stuff and even started with my secodn work and then my third and fourth and fifth and sixth and seventh. Not everything i as good as it is, but i like doing it. Maybe some people are like: "Why are you posting such bullshit reveal thingy's and stuff?!!" but not everything is done yet so i fill my spare time, when im not working on anything, with reveals and weapons and factions with little information so i got the space to improve my work. And when i say that im'm happy that my work is the next featured article which shines on the front page it is ignorant as hell. When i joined this wiki, i saw joint ops there and i wanted to be there one day. Now is it that day (Half year later) and why shouldn't i be happy. For people who Btw don't read the whole of this and still will post: "Whoah, chill out dude." Read the thing. no one wants to hear somebody say chill out in a way that it looks like he makes fun of you. So goon, say that this is dumb and stupid and that im stupid and dramatic as hell and maybe even looks like Violetofen, i dont fucking care. Still people will respond to that i don't fucking care in a way i already had described, i'll say again: I dont fucking care. Maybe some people don't like cursing, so i'll say it nicely: The care i give is as big as my cat walks in a day. For people who don't know my cat, he misses a front and a back leg so he sits tight all day and only "walks" when he goes from the left side of the room to shit in his private toilet in the right side of the room. That's once a week. So now that this smelly post is in the air, ignore it when you are going to post anything i think is stupid...